


Carnival

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [8]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: There’s a carnival down by the bay and Becca ditches her friends to spend her special day with Ethan. This takes place during OHSY.Request: Could you do a birthday fic with MC and Ethan? Maybe with him making the effort for MC?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Requests and Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Carnival

It was a warm summer day and the gang of residents finally had a Sunday off together in what felt like months. Elijah, Jackie, Sienna, Becca, Bryce and Kyra were all sprawled around the living room of the former four’s apartment, their skin itching with heat.

“I’m going to die if we don’t get the A.C. fixed,“ Becca groaned from the wooden floor.

“I called Farley,” Sienna noted from the corner of the couch. “He said someone’s coming Monday morning.“

Bryce whined, “But it’s 90 degrees  _ today!”  _ He was parallel to Becca, cuddling his discarded shirt as a pillow. 

“Don’t you have your own place?“ Jackie retorted. 

Bryce reached over to pat Becca’s stomach and responded, “I’d choose sweating my balls off with my best pal over me-time any day.“

Jackie squinted her eyes, still not too sure of the dynamic between The B’s. 

Elijah was scrolling through Pictagram when he piped in, “Guys, did you know there’s a carnival in Charlestown?” 

The friends responded with mixed grumbles of “no”, “really?”, and one “aren’t we too old for rides?”. 

“Says there’s a beer garden,  _ and  _ it’s by the water,” he added in hopes of coaxing his friends into a little adventure. 

It was a unanimous decision for the residents to leave the uncomfortable heat of the apartment and head to the park. The carnival was down by the bay and in support of the Boston Historical Society. The group circled the grounds twice, taking time to play one of those water racing games and sample all that the best food trucks Boston have to offer. 

The tap stall was by far their favorite. The gray truck was home to six different beers and even had a game bolted to the passenger side. If you managed to get all 3 rings on the vertically hanging and impossibly tiny peg, you got a free pint and a commemorative mug. Bryce managed to win free pints for himself, Becca and Kyra - although Kyra used the cancer card when the last ring spun along the peg tantalizingly slowly before falling off the side. Bryce shot her a disapproving look as Kyra accepted the free drink. The three winners stood by while Jackie fought with the worker about how this game was completely rigged, so desperately wanting a win and free beer. 

Filling up her second mug as she waited, Becca snapped a commemorative photo of her day drunk state with Bryce’s megawatt smile and wink photobombing in the background. Cheekily, she texted it to Ethan. They were friends after all. The two hadn’t crossed any intimate lines since he returned from the Amazon, though they could be caught holding hands time and time again. 

Before she could respond back she was being dragged away. 

“Come on, Becks!” 

Bryce led them to the photobooth where they all took a string of silly pictures. It was fun to immortalize this day, but Bryce had an ulterior motive. 

“Happy Birthday, Becks,” he whispered in her ear as the six of them posed with various props. 

She looked over at the bright eyed and absolutely perfect man next to her, “How did you -?” 

Becca didn’t like birthdays and she certainly didn’t tell people when hers was. The only people who knew the significance of today were her mother, aunt, and HR representative at Edenbrook. 

All he offered was a wiggle of his manicured brows and “I have my ways of persuasion.” 

“Hospital database?” she matched. 

Bryce chuckled and slung an arm over his best friend’s shoulders, “I’ll never tell.” 

  
  


As the sweltering afternoon set in, the group settled into the grass of the secluded beer garden and enjoyed the band playing some classic rock cover songs. She was leaning into Bryce when Becca noticed a familiar gray sweater passing by. 

Her eyes furrowed thinking she was hallucinating.  _ Who in their right mind wears a cardigan in this heat!?  _ After blinking a few times she was certain he wasn’t a figment of her imagination. 

“Be right back,” she hopped up so quickly she nudged Bryce in the ribs. “Sorry,” she mouthed as she ran after the tall and notably refined figure she’s come to admire. 

“Hey!” she called from six feet away, “Dr. Grumpy!” 

Ethan turned towards the recognizable sing-song voice and let her catch up to him. 

Becca had the biggest smile plastered onto her sun kissed cheeks when she said, “You came.” 

“It’d be a shame not to support such a worthwhile cause,” he shrugged as he crossed his arms, trying hard not to let her smile infect him. “Also there’s a gourmet mac and cheese truck I’ve heard is a must-try.” 

In her current tipsy state she didn’t catch most of his words but knew she texted him about Mac Attack’s presence as a follow up to their conversation about comfort food from last week. 

With a deviously elated smile, Becca slung her arm through his and tugged, “Lets go.” 

Ethan was stunned by her forwardness in such a public place, however, for some reason he didn’t care. 

“Where to?” he asked with a faint smirk as he shuffled along with her. 

“I’ve been thinking about fried oreos  _ all _ day,” Becca all but moaned, licking her lips. 

He quipped, “I’d like some sustenance to combat the imminent heart attack.” 

“Mac Attack it is!” she said in complete elation before skipping along, dragging Ethan alongside her. 

They stood fourth in line at the popular bright yellow and red food truck. The clear blue sky started to turn shades of wandering pink and purple as the sun began to set. Becca was staring up at the sky as Ethan was studying the limited menu with distaste. 

“That looks awful,” Ethan groaned, pointing at the bucket of everything-on-top gooey mac-and-cheese one of the patrons was walking away with. 

“Well if you didn’t want to eat greasy comfort food, why’d you come?” 

Ethan dismissed her comment, sheepishly caving, “Fine, let’s share.” The beam radiating off her freckled cheeks was all the reassurance he needed. “You like truffles?” 

“Nope,” she popped the ‘p’. “I like crispy onions and bacon.” 

Their eyes met and Ethan let the slightest of smiles find home on his lips. 

Ethan paid for the meal and the two carried the carton over to an empty wooden picnic bench. He held the cheesy heaven in his large palm stably for them to pick at with their two-pronged forks. 

“I concede,” Ethan began after the second forkfull, “This is rather tasty.” 

“Told you!” Becca lit up. “And you should wash it down with…” she patted her body and looked around their seating area for her mug. “Crap, I left it with Bryce.” Her doe brown eyes went wide as realization washed over her. “Shit, how long have I been gone for?” she said more to herself. 

Becca stood up, grabbing her phone from her jean short pocket and texted the group chat a single emoji. 

“All good.” She put the phone back in its place and bent down to shove the last big forkful of gooey goodness into her mouth. “Whatcha wanna do now?” Ethan gazed at her as she not-so-eloquently spoke with a mouthful. “Riiiides?” 

“I don’t do rides.” 

“Heh,” she tried and wonderfully failed to hide her smirk at the naughty remark she could have made. One and a half more beers and she would have made it. 

He raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Your options are: ferris wheel, sizzler, or photobooth and beer garden,” she listed off a few things she wouldn’t mind doing. “Fair warning, my friends are camped out in the beer garden.” 

He sighed, “Ferris wheel.” 

“So romantic!” she winked. 

“I regret this already.” 

The two chucked the rubbish in the nearest garbage pail and made their way to the side of the park with the rides. They walked side by side, their hands brushing against the other’s every now and again. In the bubble of waning alcohol and heat of this surprising summer day her pinky extended to caress his before capturing it as her own. 

Not far from the Ferris wheel entrance, they noticed Baz, Zaid and Ines in conversation by the ticket booth. With a timid look at one another Ethan took her whole hand in his and promptly changed course; 

“Photobooth.” 

She can’t say she minded. 

Becca tugged back on his hand stopping him in his tracks. Ethan whipped around, eyes pleading. He did not want to be caught, lest by  _ Baz _ . 

“Beer first. You gotta catch up,” she enlightened. “I don’t want four photos of Dr. Grouch. I want Ethan.” 

Lucky enough they were at the east entrance while her friends were still camped out by the west. Even more in Ethan’s favor, one of the stalls was a local whiskey distillery. 

“Someone knew you were coming,” Becca joked as she pointed to the wooden stall. 

After some bargaining, the doctors were graciously allowed to down two flights of samples in exchange for Ethan placing a decent-sized delivery order. 

“Last one.” He inspected the liquid. “I will not be offended if you can’t stomach it. Though I will judge you.” He lifted the dixie cup up and she saluted hers as well. 

The thick brown solvent smelled like sweet gasoline and tingled against her tongue. Becca pursed her lips in an attempt to keep an indifferent face. She couldn’t do it. Her mouth begged for air and a chaser. “It burns,” she choked. 

Everything about Becca was endearing. Her cheeks were flushed and her freckles were more prominent than he had ever seen, even in the dusk and illuminated by harsh floodlights. A brisk night breeze washed over them sending a shiver up her spine. Without a second thought, Ethan shrugged out of his cardigan, holding it open for her. 

Becca closed the gap between them, turning her back and slipping her arms into the baggy sleeves of the soft fabric. The closeness and wafts of his cologne were another type of intoxicating. She fell into it. Her back pressed into Ethan’s chest, she tilted to see the ebullient blue eyes gazing down at her. His supple lips parted. The pleasant whiskey-laced breaths enticing her. 

Their locked eyes were glazed, a telling signal that it was about time to let loose. 

Ethan licked his lips and swallowed hard. “Where’s this godforsaken photobooth?” 

With the kindest of smiles she broke the trance, pulling his cardigan tightly around her and moving onto the next activity. 

They moseyed on over to the photobooth, coming full circle on her special day out. 

Being just over 6’4”, Ethan was too tall and the photographer signaled him to sit on the stool. Becca gazed at the box of props in consideration, deciding to go au naturale. She already had the silly photos from earlier, anyway. Looking at Ethan sitting there impatiently Becca bit her lip, deciding on an audacious move. 

She sauntered over, fitting herself perfectly in the space between his legs. She perched herself on his left thigh and draped her arm over the back of his shoulders,  feeling every tense muscle along his upper back . Ethan reflexively closed his legs tight to give her better balance and wrapped his left arm securely around her waist. The much too big cardigan slipped, exposing her bare shoulders. Their eyes locked. His free hand flew to the exposed skin of her leg as it lifted to lay across his lap on its own volition. The corners of her lips perked before she turned her head to the camera, letting the photographer know they were more or less ready. 

They both gave their best candid smile. 

_ Click.  _

Becca was so close. Ethan was drawn to the sweet scent of vanilla and gardenias on her neck. His eyes hooded as he relished her, and his left hand grabbed a wanton fistful of sweater. 

_ Click.  _

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him inching closer, and tilted her head towards him. Their noses brushed. 

“It’s my birthday,” she whispered, their lips mere centimeters apart. 

“Is it?” he murmured. 

_ Click.  _

She nodded sheepishly, her half-lidded eyes never leaving his. 

His wide eyes never looked more crystal clear. 

A signature smirk took place as he hinted, “Then I supposed ‘Happy Birthday’ is in order.” 

His heated breath was sweet with the last notes of whiskey and lingering of mint.  It surrounded her, pulling her closer to him. His shallow breaths picked up as her lungs stopped working. It was as if he was breathing for her, giving her life in his simplistic existence. A fleeting pound against her side gave her a push.

She kissed him. For the first time in months they became one. 

Their lips overlapped, capturing his plump bottom lip between her own. His shoulders rounded under her touch. Neither dared to deepen the moment. Her tender kiss became bruising as he gripped her tighter, closer - as close as their flush bodies could become. 

_ Click _ . 

Ethan pulled away, “Reb-” 

She pressed her index finger to his lips. “Shh, that’s my present,” she sighed with her forehead against his. 

They sat there longer than acceptable, hearts racing and eyes conveying all they wish they had the courage to say. 

The loud grumble from the photographer brought them back into reality. 

Becca waited a few steps away from the booth as Ethan apologized and paid for the photographs. He bought two copies; folding one delicately in his wallet before walking over and handing the other to her. 

Becca stared at the first photo on the strip, her thumb hovering over their faces. “I can’t believe you’re smiling,” she contentedly muttered. Her eyes trailed down to the last. Looking up at Ethan she told him in earnest, “Best present ever.” 

Ethan’s hand flew to rub the back of his neck as he averted his gaze down to the dewy grass. “I - I knew it’s your birthday, Rookie.” 

She raised a brow, “Came down to celebrate with me?” 

“Something like that.”

Becca found the hidden smile in his features instantly. She went to take a step closer to him, daring for their lips to meet once more. 

But the universe had other plans. 

The loud bellowing voice stopped her motions, “Becks!” 

“Becca!” another rang. 

“Over here!” Bryce shouted once more from a fried food stand. 

They both let out a breath of air. 

Becca bit her lip as she looked from Ethan to Bryce and back to Ethan. “I… should go.” 

Deep brown met clouded blue, both filled with restrained sorrow. 

“Don’t get into any trouble.” 

“No promises.” She winked as she slipped out of his sweater. He accepted the fabric, now envious of how it was able to hold her all evening long. A lightbulb went off in Ethan’s mind as she started to turn away. 

“Oh.. right,” Ethan called her back to attention. She spun around, hopeful. “Here.” He handed her an ivory envelope from his back pocket with her name written out in his fluid script. 

She held the card in the same hand as the photos, looking down at it longingly. “Thank you.” Becca brought the weighted paper up to linger over her heart as she took one more look up at his sapphire blue eyes glistening along with the stars. 

Ethan gave a single nod, “See you tomorrow, Rookie.” 


End file.
